ne jamais écouter aux portes ou si!
by chipie14
Summary: Harry découvre la joie d'écouter aux portes!


Note de l'auteur : et voilà mon cadeau de noël avec beaucoup de retard et aussi pour ma Ishtar adorée (ça te dérange pas hein ?) et ses comparses des reporters sans vertu, jte cache pas que j'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire l'inspiration se faisait rare mais tout est beau(enfin j'espère) ! donc voici la première partie de l'histoire, la guimauve viendra après ! j'espère que ça va te plaire

-------------------------------**titre : ne jamais écouter aux portes**-------------------------

-----------------------------------**Chapitre un : bien sûr on est des mecs** !----------------------------

Lorsque Harry était arrivé en plein dans leur salon,Fred et Georges furent estomaqués, il ne s'agissait plus du petit Harry meilleur ami de leur frère mais d'un jeune homme diablement sexy, amant potentiel.

Fred claqua la porte de leur chambre et rejoignit son jumeau sur le lit ; chacun était plongé dans ses pensées ignorant que l'autre cogitait sur le même sujet .

Finalement Georges soupira,attirant sur lui, l'attention de son frère.

-tu as l'air préoccupé depuis tout à l'heure…commença Fred

-je pourrais très bien te retourner la remarque frèrot

Il soupira de nouveau ;s'en suivit alors un mutisme sans fin avant qu'il ne se décide à parler

-tu crois qu'on peut désirer une personne sans l'aimer ?murmura Fred

-qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?bien sûr on es des mecs !ria Georges

-même si ça concerne quelqu'un de plus jeune que nous, terriblement bandant, si fragile qu'on a envie de le protéger quitte à conduire à notre propre perte et que l'on vient à peine de le réaliser ?

Il avait gardé les yeux baissés tout au long de sa tirade, mais releva la tête quand il croisa les yeux surpris de son frère

-Harry ?c'est de lui dont tu parles n'est ce pas ?

Fred rebaissa les yeux, honteux (ndt/la on va atteindre le point du non retour, accrochez-vous ! ne bavez pas trop…)

-je sais que je ne devrais pas mais dès que je l'ai vu aujourd'hui j'ai eu envie qu'il me suce à fond, de voir son expression quand il jouira sous mes coups de reins, d'introduire mes doigts en lui et de voir mon sexe dur s'enfoncer dans son cul

Ils avaient tous les deux fermer les yeux et gémissaient doucement

-rien que de penser à son joli petit cul je deviens dur siffla Georges

-je parie qu'il doit être étroit à souhait gémit Fred

Georges s'approcha de son frère et caressa sa verge tendue à travers son pantalon, lui arrachant un petit cri.

Il s'assit près de lui,massant toujours son entre jambe.

Fred gémissait de plus en plus fort et se tortillait.

Georges resserra sa poigne et se pencha vers son jumeau, chuchota à son oreille

-si tu continue à gémir aussi fort on t'entendra

-mets…hum…une sort de oh ouuuuuuii !

Georges avait saisi à pleine main le sexe dur et amorça un va et viens langoureusement lent

Lui-même n'en menait pas large, son pantalon menaçait d'éclater sous la pression

Il lécha l'oreille de l'autre puis suça avidement le lobe,son souffle chaud faisait frissonner son jumeau.

Ce dernier tremblait sous les caresses

-alors comme je ne veux pas que l'on nous entendent je t'interdis de gémir

Il marqua sa phrase d'un mouvement de doigt vers l'anus où il y enfonça deux d'un coup

Fred s'empala sur ces deux doigts, étouffant un cri de pur plaisir ; ne pas avoir le droit d'émettre le moindre son était pratiquement impossible surtout que maintenant son frère l'avait pris en bouche et rajouter un doigt de plus, c'était une douce torture très excitante et Fred se prêtait volontiers au jeu, Georges l'observa d'un air lubrique et de son autre main il flatta les hanches puis vint jouer avec les bouts de chaires durcis

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte et Georges se leva délaissant Fred qui soupira de frustration.

Il ouvrit brusquement découvrant un Harry rouge

-heu…on m'a dit de…venir vous chercher-pour-le-déjeuner balbutia le brun

-et pourtant ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes que tu es à la porte

-mais non ! pourquoi tu ? comment tu ? se défendit Harry

Georges sourit et s'avança d'une démarche sensuelle vers lui

-on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas écouter aux portes ? c'est très vilain tu sais chuchota-t-il

Il se colla à Harry et son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit le sexe dur conte lui

-au moins ce que tu as entendu t'a plu susurra-t-il en se frottant contre la verge tendue

Harry commença à gémir sans retenue et il fut poussé dans la pièce, un feulement rauque lui échappa quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme dans le lit.

Fred , toujours à moitié nu, son boxer mi-cuisse qui laissait donc voir son sexe dressé

Georges lia magiquement Harry, ouvrit son pantalon et prit le membre entre ses mains, Harry se mit à bougé en gémissant mais fut bien vite arrêté par une claque sur ses fesses, il haleta

-tu fais ce que je veux et pas autre chose murmura Georges à son oreille, puis il ajouta à Fred « excite-le »

Fred obéissant joyeusement commença à se caresser en suçant ses doigts, il les dirigea ensuite vers ses tétons roses qu'il agaça, cette foi-ci ses plaintes sortaient librement de sa gorge, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et enfonça d'un coup sec son majeur en lui faisant des vas et viens fébriles, ses cris devinrent de plus en plus forts.

Ordonnant à Harry de garder les yeux fixés sur cette scène plus que troublante §Georges calquait les mouvements sur lui, il mordillait suçait le cou d'Harry tandis que son index suivait le majeur dans l'antre chaude et étroite.

Harry geignait en regardant Fred, mais quand il allait jouir tous mouvements cessèrent

Il vit Fred se diriger dans sa direction puis s'agenouiller devant lui, il frémit d'anticipation.

Au moment où Fred le prit en bouche Georges le pénétra entièrement, il cria de plaisir ne sachant pas où donner de la tête, c'était divin.

Il sentait aussi bien Georges coulisser en lui que Fred l'entourer de sa langue chaude.

Georges submergé par le plaisir accéléra ses mouvements, comme ils le pensaient Harry était plus qu'un bon coup

-Merlin Harry tu es tellement étroit haleta-t-il

Avec un dernier coup de rein il jouit et se retira, il appuya sur le dos d'Harry pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

Harry présenta avec envie ses fesses à Fred.

Il entra en lui avec délice et amorça de violents et rapides vas et viens qui les laissa pantelants tous les deux.

Georges les observait en se caressant doucement.

Ça ne mit pas longtemps pour que Harry jouisse amenant avec lui Fred grâce aux contractions de son intimité.

Epuisés ils se lovèrent tous les trois les uns contre les autres.

Après tout se dit Fred, comme l'a dit Georges on est des mecs pour les sentiments on verra plus tard, ils avaient tous leur temps pour cela.

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça ; à force d'en lire ça vient naturellement maintenant !lol_

_Bon merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ceux qui ont pu et j'attends vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, gros bisous et bonne année à tous._


End file.
